One Small Favour/Quick guide
One Small Favour is a humorous quest in which you are asked to complete a favour, although things turn out to be less simple than that. Details Agility can be boosted * Crafting * Herblore * Smithing *Completion of the following quests: **Rune Mysteries **Shilo Village |items = *4 Steel bars *A bronze bar *An iron bar *A chisel *~4,000 Coins *2 Guam leaves *A marrentill *A harralander *A hammer *An empty cup (Can be obtained during the quest) *5 Pigeon cages (Can be obtained during the quest) *:Note: You do not need to let the pigeons out of the cage in order for these to be used for the quest *A pot (Can be obtained during the quest. However it is faster to already have one.) *A bowl of hot water (Can be obtained during the quest. However it is faster to already have one.) Recommended: *Weight-reducing clothing (for every step of the quest except the Slagilith part) *Several teleports *Energy potions *Stamina potions *Two of each cut opal, jade and red topaz gems (can be mined with 40 Mining) *The best pickaxe you can wield *A Dramen or Lunar staff *Some armour and food (only for the boss battle) |kills = *Slagilith (level 92) *Dwarf gang members (level 44/48/49) (Multicombat area) }} Walkthrough NOTE: Many NPCs are involved in other quests and activities. Some chat options provided below may be inaccurate depending on your state in those quests and activities. '' Agreeing to the favours * Talk to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village (north of the bridge). (Chat 2-5) * Talk to a Jungle forester south of Shilo. (Chat 4-1) * Talk to Brian in the Port Sarim axe shop. (Chat 3-2-4) * Talk to Aggie in Draynor Village. (Chat 2-3-2) * Talk to Jimmy the Chisel in the H.A.M. base (SE tunnel). * Talk to Johanhus Ulsbrecht nearby. (Chat 4-3-2) * Talk to Fred the Farmer NE of the H.A.M. base. (Chat 3) * ''Prepare a bowl of hot water and take a pot in the Lumbridge Castle kitchen if needed. * Talk to Seth Groats in the chicken farm east of River Lum. (Chat 2) * Talk to Horvik at the armor shop in Varrock. Give him 3 steel bars. (Chat 3-2) * Talk to the Apothecary in Varrock. (Chat 1-5-2) * Talk to Tassie Slipcast in the Barbarian Village. (Chat 1) * Talk to Hammerspike Stoutbeard in the Dwarven Mines (SW of the ice mountain entrance). (Chat 3-4-2) * Talk to Sanfew on the top floor of the Taverly herblore shop. (Chat 2-2-3-1) * Add your bowl of hot water to a teacup (one spawns in the building north of Sanfew). Add a harralander, 2 guam leafs, and a marrentill. * Talk to Captain Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain. (Chat 2-4) * Talk to Arhein on the Catherby docks. (Chat 4-1) * Talk to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight in the building north of the Seers’ chapel. (Chat 4-5-1) * Enter the cave SE of the fishing guild. Go to the most NE room. Search the sculpture. * Talk to Wizard Cromperty in NE Ardougne. (Chat 4-2) * Talk to the Tindel Marchant on the Port Khazard dock. (Chat 2-1) * Talk to Rantz in the eastern Feldip Hills. (Chat 2-1-4) * Talk to Gnormadium Avlafrim west of Rantz. (Chat 4-1) * Search each landing light, cut the gem, and put the cut gem back. If you crush a gem the gnome will sell you a new one for 500 coins. Completing the favours * Talk to Gnormadium Avlafrim. (Chat 4) * Talk to Rantz. (Chat 2) * Talk to Tindel Marchant. (Chat 2) * Talk to Wizard Cromperty. (Chat 4) * Take 5 pigeon cages (south of the north Ardougne bank) if needed. * Return to the fishing guild cave, stand in front of the sculpture and read the animate rock scroll. * Kill the level 93 Slagilith. * Read the scroll again to free Petra. * Talk to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight. (Chat 4-4-2-2-2-1) * Climb to the roof of his house and use a hammer on the weather vane. Search it for 3 parts. * Use each part on an anvil while holding a bronze, iron, and steel bar. * Put each part back on the vane. * Talk to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight. (Chat 4) * Talk to Arhein. (Chat 4) * Talk to Captain Bleemadge. (Chat 2) * Talk to Sanfew. (Chat 2) * Talk to Hammerspike Stoutbeard twice, kill his gang members, then talk to him again. * Talk to Tassie Slipcast. Spin and fire a pot lid with the clay she gives you. * Talk to the Apothecary with the pot lid and a pot. (Chat 1-5) * Talk to Horvik, give him the breathing salts, herbal tincture, and 5 pigeon cages. (Chat 3) * Talk to Seth Groats. * Talk to Johanhus. (Chat 4) * Talk to Aggie. (Chat 2) * Talk to Brian. (Chat 3) * Talk to a Jungle forester. (Chat 4) * Talk to Yanni, wait for the dialogue to finish. (Chat 2) Quest complete! Reward * Quest points *Two experience lamps giving 10,000 experience to any skill of your choice. Skill must be at least level 30. *A steel key ring *The ability to make Guthix rest tea *The ability to craft pot lids *Access to the gnome glider route to the Feldip Hills Required for completing Completion of One Small Favour is required for the following: *King's Ransom *Swan Song